The purpose of this theory-driven study is to examine the impact of a brief intervention for exercise adoption, implemented by nurse practitioners, on self-efficacy for exercise, perceived barriers and benefits, and level of physical activity in sedentary employed women at their worksites. Consistent with the Transtheoretical Model of Behavior Change, the intervention uses an explicit protocol of specific educational information tailored to an individual's motivational readiness, demonstrated by reported stage of change. The study targets a vulnerable population: employed, sedentary women of varying socioeconomic status and educational levels. A unique setting will be utilized: a nurse-managed wellness center that offers direct health screening services by nurse practitioners in occupational worksites. A controlled trial, quasi-experimental design is proposed, in which worksites are randomly assigned to intervention and control groups to eliminate potential bias. The sample will include 130 (65 each in intervention and control groups) sedentary, employed women, aged 18-65. Statistical analysis, including descriptive statistics, t-tests, analyses of variance and multiple regression, will be employed to test hypotheses designed to evaluate group change from baseline to 6 weeks post-intervention. This test of a brief, tailored strategy provides a critical contribution to the search for efficient, effective ways of delivering community-based health promotion interventions.